


Tethered

by DribsAndDrabbles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Forced Cohabitation, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Gay Sex, Hostage Situations, Multi, Rough Sex, Sanctioned Rape, Sibling Rivalry, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DribsAndDrabbles/pseuds/DribsAndDrabbles
Summary: Jiraiya will do everything to have his teammates as his family. Too bad Tsunade will need a lot more convincing before she becomes willing...
Relationships: Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto), Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Sasuke & Original Female Character
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48
Collections: Naruto Fanfictions





	1. Chapter 1

“Tsunade is out of control Jiraiya, you know that better than anyone”

They had summoned Jiraiya, the famous toad sannin to the Hokage's office. There he faced the third Hokage, Danzō and the other elders of the village. They were the axis of power, even if Minato was the Hokage. But then Minato had recently welcomed an infant son into the world. He was busy with that, so they took over. Then again, these four usually did deal with the more unsavoury aspect of running the village. Especially dealing with those who caused their village the greatest shame.

“Yes, that is something which any of the veteran ranks can see. But she is still the Senju princess and in mourning…so I don’t think that we can haul her in any time soon…or ever”

Jiraiya’s tone of voice remained neutral. In the back of his mind, he felt something which he was not fond of…helplessness. He had been obsessed with Tsunade ever since they had met each other when they were six years old. Circumstances had constantly pushed them apart. And there was the fact that Tsunade never let him love her.

“That is where you are wrong, boy.”

It shocked Jiraiya that Danzō was the one who was speaking. The sneer on that man's face was most unappealing though.

“How so…? Tsunade is the last living Senju…and no matter how hard you might want…she cannot be trapped”

Koharu was the one to continue. She was the only woman, yet her solution was the most shocking.

“It is true that we may not be able to trap her…but you can”

Jiraiya then saw how all four of the older shinobi were eyeing him very closely. He feared just what they had in mind. 

“After all, we all know that you have always wanted to make Tsunade your wife. So all you have to do is seduce her and get her with child. That way a marriage between the two of you will happen. And then she will remain tethered to the village”

Jiraiya knew he ought to be horrified at what they were suggesting. Yet another part of him could see the logic in what they were saying. Impregnating Tsunade would indeed mean that she would have to stay in the village. If that happened that he would have the time to show her that his love was real. Exactly as he had done with Orochimaru.

“Impregnate her…isn’t that a little far fetched…? I mean there is the possibility that it wouldn’t take place the first time. And Tsunade does have a way of getting her revenge…”

Jiraiya shivered a little as he recalled how Tsunade had beaten him to a pulp all of those years ago. He was grateful to this day that Orochimaru had been able to stop Tsunade for almost murdering him.

“Why doubt yourself Jiraiya, isn’t Orochimaru after all three months pregnant with your first child? Wasn't that conception successful the first time” Homura added.

Jiraiya sweatdropped as he wasn’t expecting them to layout his more intimate life open like that. Sure he and Orochimaru were lovers but still... It still amazed him that Orochimaru had gotten with his child. He loved his dark-haired teammate, but it was not enough. Not when he wanted all three of the Sannin to be his family. And now it seemed that the elders were giving him that chance. No matter how morally wrong their suggestions sounded.

“Think about it this way Jiraiya” his sensei continued to speak. “The initial act may be questionable. But then Tsunade's drinking and gambling habits are just as bad. This is one evil which will only yield pleasing results for you in the end”

Jiraiya was still feeling quite queasy about what they were suggesting. He was certain that even if he managed to seduce Tsunade for a limited amount of time. Her experience as the best medical ninja around would mean that she would catch on quickly. And he would end up being beaten to a pulp once again.

“Tsunade is too strong and she would catch on too soon”

Truth be told, the prospect of making love to Tsunade made him go hard. And what the elders were suggesting was sounding more and more appealing. He was fearful of Tsunade’s strength.

“We do have measures to make sure that the princess’ physical prowess doesn’t effect you should you heed our words. You can fulfil any fantasies which you have about her being your wife. Getting her with the child will mean that she will be under your thumb and then she will no longer be off the rails”

Jiraiya was now trying to dispel all the images of pressing his body against Tsunade's. This was something that he always wanted but thought that he would never get. It had terrified him when Tsunade had been all for marrying Dan and starting a family. But now…now he was being given the chance to fulfil his dream. Tsunade would learn to love him right? Then the legendary Sannin would be bond to him as family. He looked forward to being the patriarch to such a formidable family.

“So what do you say Jiraiya, will you help bring Tsunade to her senses? Will, you restore her to the shinobi she once was”

His master had been the one to propose the question. And Jiraiya found himself slowly nodding, knowing full well that things would not be easy. Nothing ever worth having would be

……….

Tsunade was in a foul mood.

Everything had been going well. Well, well enough in her state of depression, until Shizune had come down with blood poisoning of all things. She had of course temporarily put her sake to one side and attempted to heal the women she saw as her daughter. She soon realised that her healing abilities alone would not be enough. She needed supplies, blood, she needed a hospital. And those were not luxuries she could afford whilst being on the move.

So she had to swallow her hatred for the village that had been her home. She had to return with Shizune in tow. Then she had to demand an emergency blood transfusion. She had to do all that because it was her fault. She had had one of her drunken blackouts. Then she woke up to find Shizune infected with a deadly poison. It was probably a gift from one of her debt collectors. 

So she had worked day and night to bring Shizune back into the world of consciousness, and breathing once again. Once she was certain that the brunette would be on her way to recovery. She had slipped away from the hospital and dropped into the nearest drinking establishment. She was sure that she would need a large round of sake. Only that would drown away all the bad memories she had in this village.

It had riled her up even more when the bartender, recognising who she was, had tried to serve her less potent substance. She had made sure to start putting pressure on some of his chakra points. No one got between her and her sake. He had begged for mercy, and then he had served her his best and strongest sake. It was the best kind, it was the one that made her numb to the pain of losing everyone. 

And then she realised she was not alone. He was there, the one that would always cause her the biggest headache.

“Good evening, Tsunade-hime, you are looking most radiant tonight”

Tsunade begrudgingly diverted her attention away from the sake bottle. She had lost her appetite for it was him sitting next to her. She had to tolerate him for old time's sake. His flirtatious tone irked her, a lot.

“What do you want Jiraiya, can you see that I’m busy!”

Tsunade immediately noticed Jiraiya eyeing her sake glasses. She clenched her fists when she recognised that judgemental look within his eyes. It was the same look which she had encountered with many others who knew who she was. Seeing Jiraiya’s face, well, that just made her want to exercise her extreme strength. He deserved a punch right in the face.

“Well…seeing as Shizune seems to be restricted to bed rest for the next month or so. I thought that it would be a pleasant thing to do to treat my every elusive teammate to dinner. And maybe we could discuss the good old times…”

Tsunade felt like vomiting at Jiraiya’s mention of the ‘good old times’. Hearing his ever jolly tone, make her feelings of irritation gradually turn to anger. But instead of getting violent, she chose to pick up her sake bottle and slide of the bar stool in an undignified manner.

Yet before she could take one step, she felt Jiraiya grabbing onto her arm, and telling her in a soft voice:

“Come now Tsunade, after all that sake, some food will be good for you, as I don’t think that you want to be throwing all night”

Tsunade had considered pulling away from Jiraiya and making her way back to the hospital. His persistent eyes made her think again. If she did leave him, he might follow after her. He always was such a lovesick puppy. Plus dinner sounded good.

So she turned her attention back to Jiraiya and nodded. She could then swear that for a single moment, he looked at her breasts. But seeing as it had been such a short glance, she couldn’t exactly tell if it was a cause for concern or not.

……….

When Jiraiya had initially proposed that the two of them go for dinner. Tsunade had been expecting him to drag her off to some small bar. She had not been expecting was for him to walk her into none other than the most expensive restaurant in the whole of the hidden leaf village.

She had remained silent as Jiraiya had told the waiter that they had arrived. It was as they were lead to their designated table, that Tsunade was beginning to realise that Jiraiya’s offer had not been spontaneous. And as they sat down the waiters presented with snacks and beverages. Tsunade then became increasingly paranoid that something was up with Jiraiya. He was blissful. He was giving her these looks. And he didn't appear fazed by the prospect of her wraith.

“You seem to have been busy over the last few years Tsunade…we ’ve missed you…”

Tsunade sucked on her bread and narrowed her eyes:

“Oh, who’s we?”

Jiraiya flashed her a grin:

“Ah yes well Orochimaru…and you’ll never guess, but he was about to track down this stunning three-story house. And well, I couldn’t help but not buy it. Since it wouldn’t have been very nice of me to not guarantee that all my fellow Sannin had a place to call home in the hidden leaf village”

Tsunade was about to spit out her food, but swallow her food and starting coughing instead. Of all the things which she had been expecting of Jiraiya, she hadn’t expected him to settle down and actually buy a home. And hearing him say that he had included her in this somehow, well that just didn’t sit well with her. Especially since the three of them would be lost in such a big house anyway. And the thought of them living together…well, it caused her to go from coughing to laughing.

“Live…together…what…what planet do…you live on? We’re…we’re not that close”

Tsunade continued to laugh, but as time went on, she noticed that Jiraiya’s serious face wasn’t faltering in the slightest. Her laughter died out, as Jiraiya responded in a soft yet confident tone:

“But we are Tsunade, you, me and Orochimaru we are the legendary Sannin. We have fought battles together, grown up together. Surely you can see that we belong together. I felt that it was my job to make sure that after everything you would have a home to come back to, and loved ones waiting for you to return”

Tsunade simply glared at him and took a massive gulp of her sake, before she told him in a malicious sort of way.

“We’re not a family, we have never been a family. My loved one is Shizune and Dan Katō is the only man I have loved and will ever love”

With those words, Tsunade got up and Jiraiya reached forward to grab her arm. Making Tsunade surprised at how tightly he was holding her. And his words were not ones she was expecting, given the awkwardness of the situation.

“But we can be Tsunade…Orochimaru and I have always been here for you Tsunade and we will all be here for you. And what’s more, I have loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you. And I will not stop until you can see that my feelings are sincere”

Tsunade had considered pulling away from his grip, but for some reason, her strength wasn’t there, and Jiraiya didn’t seem to want to let her go.

“Please don’t run away from me again Tsunade, not when our meals are about to come…Please sit down and hear me out. And then you’ll see that I am serious about my love for you hime”

Tsunade then realised that her outburst had attracted some attention, and to avoid embarrassment. She found herself having to sit down once more. And braced herself to ignore any of the crap which Jiraiya would most likely try to say to seduce her. As she was starting to wonder why exactly he was so much more confident on that night. Did he not remember how many times she had rejected him in the past?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiraiya puts the plan into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guest for your kudos! Thank you for giving this story a chance!

The  remainder  of their dinner together had been a strange experience for Tsunade to say the least . She had expected Jiraiya to riddle his ridiculous love declarations. She had expected to have to grimace at his usual perverted tendencies. That had not occurred. Jiraiya had instead forced her to go down memory lane. He had pushed her to remember all those times when they had trained together. He had rather embellished their Sannin union. He referred to the rejections he had suffered at her hand. Yet there was something odd, he did not seem to fear even those memories anymore. He didn't even seem scared to flirt with her. He had even managed to get her to go along with one of his suggestions, to have a tour of his house.

By now any sake which had been in her system had lost it’s effects. but for some perplexing reason, Tsunade was becoming more and more aware of her lack of strength. And this was what made all her senses go on high alert, as Jiraiya began to show her his fancy home.

The first thing that Tsunade noticed was how the house or mansion, had two upper floors. The first was  specifically  dedicated to bedrooms. While the second could have served as a modest living space. Due to it’s external kitchen, living room, bathrooms, laundry room and of course, bedroom. The sheer number of rooms and facilities seemed to be rather excessive for Tsunade. What did Jiraiya plan on doing with so many empty rooms.

On the other hand  , the ground floor had a grand dining room, a cosy and  fairly  large kitchen, a living room and a teaching room  .  This was a room which Tsunade had only  really  seen before in clan homes as they would use that space to teach the children .

And then Jiraiya encouraged her to take a seat in the downstairs kitchen. There he poured her a glass of her favourite sake with the bottle on the kitchen table. And then he soon bombarded her with questions.

“So Tsunade do you like the house?”

Tsunade sipped at her beverage. She found herself unable to respond. Jiraiya was sending her so many signals. Yet Tsunade found herself becoming worried, she was starting to feel weak and it was not because of the sake.

“It’s empty Jiraiya…well apart from your’s and Orochimaru’s room…so I don’t  really  see the point of your question”

Tsunade watched as Jiraiya gave her a warm smile. Any other woman would have found it quite seductive, but she was not  just  any woman.

“You are right Tsunade, as always, but I am sure that a feminine touch can  truly  make this house a home”

Tsunade frowned, as she was almost certain about what Jiraiya was about to say next.

“How about it Tsunade, would you and Shizune like to move in and finally complete our family”

Tsunade immediately put her glass down. She clenched her fist, got up and flung herself across the table and pushed Jiraiya of his chair and onto the floor. She felt herself snap. Jiraiya was so oblivous. She didn't want to acknowledge that all the hidden leaf village had brought her was pain. So she used the best coping mechanism available to her. She pushed Jiraiya's face over and over again.  Yet the more she attacked him, the more she realised that the strength of her poundings were  practically  non-existent . Instead of breaking his face in with punches, what she got were love taps. Something was, something was very wrong with the current situation. She tried to climb of Jiraiya, pull away. That's when it happened. That's when he flipped her onto the floor. That's when he climbed on top of her, pinned down both her arms to the floor. And then leaned down to murmur into her ear:

“You know I was  really  hoping that we could do this in a nice comfortable bed, my hime”

Tsunade then became  utterly  terrified. She immediately understood the implications of his words.  And then she willed herself to struggled, but found herself unable to put up as much of a fight as she  normally  could, as she shouted out:

“Get off me Jiraiya…this isn’t funny!”

There was no signs of humour in Jiraiya’s eyes as he hovered over her. Instead of giving her a verbal response, he leaned down and pressed his lips  firmly  against hers.

Tsunade’s whole body  instantly  tensed up, as she willed herself to pull away from Jiraiya. But the more she struggled against his hold.  The more he pushed his lips against hers, and even though she was attempting to reject him, the kiss was powerful, possessive…forcing her to react  . And Tsunade would have loved at the moment to vomit right into his mouth. As she was certain that that would have gotten him off her.  Instead, she felt his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth, and every time Tsunade resisted his advance . Jiraiya would proceed to press himself more and more against her body. And it wasn’t long until Tsunade felt something which horrified and repulsed her. It that was none other than his growing erection pressing against her own lower body.

He then finished the  incredibly  draining kiss, and Tsunade took those few seconds, to _will_ her legs to move, and she kicked hard, right in his crotch  . And she used the minute or two of Jiraiya’s extreme discomfort to get off the floor. But…it was before she could take even one step away from him.  She felt Jiraiya wrapping one of his arms around her waist from behind and even though she kicked and screamed like a child having a full blown tantrum  . He would not let go. Jiraiya’s grip was  unusually  strong. But then again she had never been in such a humiliating position with him before. And it seemed that Jiraiya had a lot more skill to deal with the situation. He managed to unbutton, unzip and pull down her trousers. He did is so  quickly  and it's not as if she had the strength to push him off.

“Let me go, you son of bitch, let me go!”

Her trousers then went onto the floor. Jiraiya pulled her back down too. She landed on her back. Jiraiya worked to untie her shirt's belt. Tsunade then knew act she would have to try a different approach.

“Please Jiraiya…please  just  let me go. I won’t seek retribution…but you know that Dan is the only one in my heart…please don’t do this”

For a few seconds, Tsunade swore that she could see a flicker of fury on Jiraiya’s face at the mention of Dan, and instead of backing off  .  He increased his spend by removing her kimono blouse’s obi and her large breasts sprung out of their confinement . And it was then that Tsunade had heard Jiraiya saying in a low and quite possessive growl:

“Mine”

Tsunade then felt Jiraiya moving his legs  just  enough to press her legs down. He meanwhile snaked at around around her back to stop her using her arms. She was helpless. That's when Jiraiya set to work. He leaned forward and attached his mouth to one of her nipples. Then he sucked it...hard. Jiraiya was relentless. He continued to suck, nip and lick. And it wasn’t long until his uncomfortable assault had caused a low groan to escape from Tsunade’s lips. Since Jiraiya was forcing her body to react.  She had always suspected that Jiraiya  was skilled  in bed, but she hadn’t thought that he would use devious tactics to get her body to react  . Her mind was screaming her to fight…fight with a strength which was  practically  gone now. And she moaned again as Jiraiya had began to assault both her breasts. The way Jiraiya growled made Tsunade realise that he was very domineering.

She had began to  unwillingly  pant when Jiraiya had began to leave a trail of kisses down her stomach. And as he draw closer and closer to her panties, bile began to come up from the back of her throat. As she was starting to realise that she had  been tricked. And even if she had rejected Jiraiya. He was going to take her against her will, and she knew that once things when back to normal. She would rip him into pieces.

And she then felt Jiraiya beginning to pull down her panties. As they fell to the floor, large tears began to run down her face. Her superior strength would not help her now.

Her tears had turned to soft weeping when Jiraiya had used one of his sealing techniques to completely paralyse her arms . He had not used any jutsu on her until now, and she realised that this was not the Jiraiya she had grown up with. No…this Jiraiya was a monster who had attempted to conceal his dark intentions by a failed effort to seduce her. He only seemed to only care about appeasing his sexual appetite.

She continued to cry as Jiraiya pierced her womanhood with his tongue.  She felt disgusted, helpless and furious with herself that she couldn't defend herself against Jiraiya’s assault . And as soon as he replaced his tongue with fingers. Tsunade willed herself to zone out and try and think of her first time with Dan.

He had never forced her to do anything. They had spent a great deal more time making out and  simply  talking.  When they consummated their relationship, he had not insisted on placating his own libido…no…he had only cared about her needs . Especially since back then she had been a virgin. And she was grateful even to this day, that Dan had been the one to make her a woman. Though it broke her heart that he was no longer around.

And Tsunade was  suddenly  pulled out her pleasant daydream of the man she loved, and she was meet with a horrifying sight .

Jiraiya had long since gone from spreading his germs all over her body, and he had opened her legs up wide.  Tsunade no longer had the willpower to look any more, when she realised that Jiraiya had completely discarded his lower garments  . She had never thought that Jiraiya could go so low, as she shivered in revulsion.  Since she felt what she could only describe as his  extremely  erect cock rubbing against her entrance…

And then without warning, Jiraiya had positioned his manhood and from the moment that he had slid into her warmth . Tsunade let out a loud, heart wrenching scream.

In fact Tsunade continued screaming her heart out as Jiraiya began the motions of thrusting in and out of her over and over again . Though Tsunade wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of accepting his advances. She hoped that at the very least her screams would serve to haunt Jiraiya forever more.

However  he didn’t seem fazed in the slightest.  He quickened his pace until  suddenly  , she felt his entire penis harden inside her as he squirted of a load of cum right into her body. The feeling nauseated her, and as she fought to catch her breath. She felt very dirty when he filled her with his seed.  But Jiraiya did not relent as he keep pounding and pounding, ejaculating and ejaculating. Tsunade's continuous screams did not seem to faze him. Then the weakness took hold as she desired to sleep and forget this entire ordeal.

And it was  just  as she was about to completely lose consciousness. She felt Jiraiya shoot of a massive load yet again. His seed only went deeper and deeper into her body. But she hoped that she when she woke up the next morning, she would realise it had all been a very bad dream. But in reality, her nightmare was only _just_ beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, a glimpse into the relationship between Jiraiya and Orochimaru.
> 
> Comments and kudos would be most appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the relationship between Jiraiya and Orochimaru...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Eeveebattler4, Foodmoon and the 4 guests that left kudos, and believing in this story!
> 
> Hats off to Foodmoon for all your support and comments. They have been much appreciated :)

Orochimaru knew that he and Jiraiya always got very peckish when they connected the way they did. The best perishables were the ones high in carbohydrates. Orochimaru had chosen pancakes. It was quick to make, and he could not afford to spend a lot of time cooking. Their baby boy was now six months old. He still required daily naps, constant feeding and comfort. Jiraiya helped but then Jiraiya was also busy with watching over his new wife and the babe that grew inside her. Tsunade was for the moment indisposed.

Orochimaru opened the door.

“Good afternoon, _love_. Those do smell most delicious.” 

A feeling of warmth tickled Orochimaru’s body at the sound of his voice. Jiraiya could exude sexual confidence even through the mere use of his voice. Goodness knows how many times Jiraiya had coaxed him out of his lab, or simply nailed him on the lab table if Orochimaru refused to leave. But then that was what Orochimaru had wanted anyway.

Orochimaru looked to their bed. Jiraiya lay prone there, with the daily papers held between his hands. Orochimaru had once mentioned to Jiraiya when they had been genin that the man of the house was always a paper reader.

Orochimaru put the plate down onto the bedside table and that’s when he noticed, Jiraiya was watching him. He was giving him suggestive looks.

“Come now Orochimaru, as always, you are wearing far too many layers.” Jiraiya cooed at him.

Orochimaru laughed: “Why you are most impatient, aren’t you?” 

“Always, Oro, _always_.”

Orochimaru then pulled back the bedcovers. Jiraiya’s magnificent manhood was always standing to attention. Orochimaru could only laugh as he shimmed out of his kimono. He hung it up, he might be a man in body but he was a woman in mind. Jiraiya was one of the few who understood this. 

“My porcelain angel,” Jiraiya purred as Orochimaru climbed between his thighs. He then felt Jiraiya rising to press into his back. There was a bit more shuffling around as Orochimaru turned round to see Jiraiya pushing food right into his mouth. He accepted it. It was part of their ritual. Feeding their bellies, have so small talk and then build up into rough intense pounding. Orochimaru was always the poundee as Jiraiya was the pounder. Jiraiya would always be on top, that’s just how things were and always would be. 

Orochimaru then fed Jiraiya a few mouthfuls too. Jiraiya did make a point to lick and nip at his shoulder blades for dessert. Orochimaru’s own pale penis hardened from the anticipation.

“Should we get started, love?” Jiraiya mumbled into his shoulder.

Orochimaru leaned forward making sure to present Jiraiya with his all too willing hole. He did not have a vagina like Tsunade had, a self-lubricating place to take their man’s dick, but that didn’t mean he didn't have ways to take Jiraiya's dick. 

From across his shoulder, he watched as Jiraiya reached for the bottle of lube, covering his fingers in it. Jiraiya had a lot of practice when it came to this.

Orochimaru tensed a little when Jiraiya pressed his first finger in. 

“Hush Oro, hush, don’t you trust me?”

“Oh Jira, of course, I do.” Orochimaru breathed in and out as Jiraiya entered in another finger. This was a little more uncomfortable than it usually was. For years Orochimaru had made sure to dedicate some time each day to make that part of his body nice and loose. But when there’s a baby in the picture, well then time for stuff like that goes right out of the window. Orochimaru refused to let others accuse him of not being a good mother because he was _male_. 

Orochimaru moaned and shuddered as he felt Jiraiya’s wet loving fingers reaching further and further inside of him. Orochimaru’s moans grew louder and louder.

“That’s it, love, almost there, almost _there_.”

Jiraiya then touched it, that bundle of nerves deep inside of him. It had Orochimaru crying out, it had his penis growing wet and become a dribbling mess.

“Looks like we’re ready, love,” Jiraiya’s voice was always so warm, so confident. Though what Orochimaru found most desirable about his teammate was exactly how domineering he was. Orochimaru did like leaving it up to someone as trustworthy as Jiraiya to take care of him. 

Tsunade would learn to appreciate it too, alongside other benefits.

It was Jiraiya that held Orochimaru’s hand to help him turn around to face his white-haired lover. 

Jiraiya’s hand then moved to his ass cheeks helping to lower him right onto his cock. Orochimaru knew that Jiraiya had the wondrous talent to make his cock go hard with just the right amount of thought. 

Jiraiya really was a master of sex.

Orochimaru’s eyes close as he flung his head back as soon as Jiraiya was lodged inside of him. And then he felt two hands running themselves along his penis. 

That got Orochimaru to open his eyes as he cried. He looked down. Of course, it was Jiraiya’s hands on his manhood. His big bad teammate could not keep his hands to himself. Orochimaru knew that Jiraiya’s hands could bring great pleasure to those he laid them on. 

Tsunade would just have to learn not to push Jiraiya away. But then again, she couldn’t…not anymore…

“You are doing that on purpose!” Orochimaru snapped at Jiraiya in a playful tone.

Orochimaru watched as Jiraiya’s face erupted into his victorious grin.

“Oh but Orochimaru, I can’t let little you go without some attention can I?”

Orochimaru’s heart fluttered at that. Jiraiya was so good to him. Jiraiya did not reject him for being a man craving intimacy with another man. Jiraiya had instead extended his sexuality. In Jiraiya’s mind, it wasn’t about whether those he loved was male or female, it was about who they were. Orochimaru had known from a young age just why Jiraiya had trained the way he had done. Jiraiya had been determined that his teammates would be the family that he had lost.

Both of Jiraiya’s hands then wrapped around his penis and pumped. Jiraiya pumped him again and again until Orochimaru had to press his hands into the bed to steady himself. 

Goodness did Orochimaru need to steady himself as that heat began to gather in the pit of his belly. Orochimaru began to pant more and more and more until he hunched forward, closing his eyes, crying out as his cock shot off _hard_.

Orochimaru opened his eyes to see Jiraiya making a show off licking _his_ cum from his hands and even his own face. 

Now it was time to give his Jiraiya’s neglected manhood some attention. 

Orochimaru then started to roll his hips against Jiraiya’s neglected manhood. Orochimaru watched as Jiraiya’s eyelashes fluttered from the stimulation

“You like that?” Orochimaru trilled at him.

“Uh-huh,” Jiraiya moaned.

“I thought you would appreciate some attention. You haven’t been tending to your needs as regularly as you should.”

Jiraiya moaned again. Orochimaru felt his eyes on his body. He felt Jiraiya running his hands down his legs. 

“Soft, so soft, Oro,” Jiraiya gasped.

Of course, his skin was soft. Orochimaru was not like all those other brutes in the village.

“Of course I do Jira, I always find time for my daily cleansing and skin regime.” Orochimaru laughed.

“Oh, you have time for that even when caring for our little Sasuke?” Jiraiya asked him.

Orochimaru continued to roll his hips.

“Of course. How much longer Jira? How much longer until Sasuke has his sibling to play with Jira?”

Jiraiya purred as Orochimaru felt his teammate’s cum splashing into him. Orochimaru was the one who purred at that. He liked it when Jiraiya’s hot seed claimed him. Though he knew that Jiraiya’s seed would only have grown in him once. But he didn’t mind, Tsunade would only ever one child too.

“Well, the babe is about two months from full term. We don’t want to wake Tsunade too early least she does something to endanger the life of _my_ child.”

Orochimaru pressed his lips together. That ungrateful bitch, she brought that on herself. Jiraiya had been so patient with their prissy teammate. Jiraiya had tried to woo Tsunade again and again. Orochimaru did not think he would have ever been able to forgive Tsunade when she almost killed his Jiraiya, but she might earn it now. Especially when they both had her lodged between them begging for mercy.

It was a long time coming to pull Tsunade off her high horse.

“I hope it’s a girl, Jira.”

Jiraiya laughed as he rose from the bed. Orochimaru might have fallen back into the bed at that, well if Jiraiya had not wrapped his arms around him bringing him close.

“A princess for you to dress up Orochimaru?” Jiraiya cooed into his ear.

“Why of course, she will be _your_ princess,” Orochimaru told him.

“Well then what would that make me?” Jiraiya teased him.

“Why the King of course,” Orochimaru answered as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jiraiya then flipped him around until it was Orochimaru’s back against the bed. Jiraiya was hovering over him, his eyes hooded in a sexy sort of dangerous way.

“That’s enough foreplay don’t you think, _love_?” Jiraiya told him in a way that he could not argue.

Orochimaru nodded.

Jiraiya then moved down to press into his body. Jiraiya then pulled out and thrust back in. Orochimaru thrust his head back crying out. Jiraiya did it again, _that_ much harder. Orochimaru cried out again. His Jiraiya had the patience of a saint really, but Orochimaru knew that his teammate liked thing rough.

“You feel so good squeezing me as you are Oro.”

Orochimaru moaned loud at that.

“Take me Jira, take me hard!”

Orochimaru knew that Jiraiya did not need any more prompting than that. Jiraiya was soon thrusting into him harder and harder, faster and faster. He was hitting that bundle of nerves more and more.

“Jira…!” Orochimaru cried.

“Jira!” Orochimaru cried out sometime later again.

“Ji…rai…ya!” Orochimaru screamed as his own cock exploded between their bellies.

Jiraiya pounded into him still. Orochimaru was starting to become a little oversensitive. He was trying to hold back his mewls all up to the point that Jiraiya filled him with his own load.

Orochimaru then opened his eyes of gold to meet Jiraiya’s _deep_ loving grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one will be Tsunade giving birth I promise.
> 
> I just thought it would be sweet to show Jiraiya and Orochimaru's relationship as well.
> 
> Comments and kudos would be very much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade gives birth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you LadySarahiPeverell for leaving kudos!

When Tsunade came to, the grogginess was something she could not abide by. Her mind was in a muddle. Her body ached. And as her vision cleared, it was to the concerned face of none other than Jiraiya.

At first, Tsunade felt confused to see Jiraiya there. Was he coming to visit her whilst she was sick? But then Tsunade didn't get sick, not hospital sick. Her medical prowess was good for something. So she continued to concentrate her attention on Jiraiya's face. It irked her just how much he looked like Dan when he worried over her. That made no sense. She and Jiraiya were not close. Yet here he was sitting by her beside like some dutiful lover. It repulsed her...only Dan had that right.

Tsunade then tried to remember. She tried to pull together scraps of foggy memories. She had likely blacked out after her last sake binge.

She then recalled the time she had woken to find Shizune poisoned. She remembered feeling guilt for endangering the girl she saw as her own. Then she recalled that she had to return to Konoha. That was the place which was a nightmare of memories for her. But Shizune had needed her to return.

Then she saw flashes of Jiraiya. All her hairs stood up on ends. Then it hit her, the memory of Jiraiya taking her against her will.

And it was then that she heard his voice:

“Tsunade…?”

Tsunade blinked a few times as she realised that Jiraiya had stood up. He was beginning to approach her. That's when her entire body seized up. She wanted to throw up as soon as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“How are you feeling?”

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, before responding in a cold tone of voice:

“You raped me…you son of a bitch…you actually had the audacity to rape me!”

Jiraiya retracted his hand. He reached for his chair and pulled it as close to her bed as possible, before responding in a calm sort of way.

“I had hoped that you would accept my advances towards you, but you were so stubborn Tsunade. I had to make you see that you belong here, in the hidden leaf village with me, princess.”

Tsunade became angry:

“Don’t you dare call me princess, you son of a bitch…you are no gentleman, you’re a monster…”

It was with those words that she had willed her arms to move for the first time. It was then she realised that there was something wrong, very, very wrong…. She looked to her arms and noticed that they were both tied down. In one arm, there was a drip containing food substance. In the other, there was a substance that looked very much like a sleeping drug. And then she realised that she had been here for a long time.

“Tsunade…?” she heard him call to her softly, but her anger didn’t subside.

“Why am I tied down? I’m not some wild sick animal, and I demand that you let me go!”

She saw Jiraiya winching a little before responding:

“You’ve been here for over eight months Tsunade, the tubes in your arms were to keep you alive and healthy…. As for untying you, well I’m not entirely sure if you would be in the right state of mind to do so at the moment.”

Tsunade hissed and tried to move her arms, but there was no feeling in them whatsoever:

“Eight months…what sort of psychopath are you, keeping me sedated for eight months…?”

Jiraiya’s calm expression became serious. It infuriated Tsunade that he was looking at her like some disobedient child.

“It was within my jurisdiction, Tsunade.”

Tsunade starting panting. She willed herself to channel chakra. She willed herself to break the shackles which were holding her down. Her strength was just not there.

“Your jurisdiction…your jurisdiction…you don’t own me you bastard…. You don’t have authority over me…I am my own person…. And if you are this much of an asshole, then get me Shizune and she will know what to do.”

Jiraiya shook his head, and answered:

“Shizune knows better than to interfere in something this personal Tsunade. And you won’t be unhooked…not just yet”

Tsunade glared at him and spat:

“And who do you think you are that you can dictate that?”

Jiraiya then reached for one of her hands, held onto it, before stating in a matter of fact voice:

“I am your husband”

Tsunade went silent, and her mind was struggling to process what Jiraiya had told her. And it wasn’t long she had burst into laughter, before saying:

“My…my husband…we’re not married…we can’t be married…if I’ve been unconscious that you’re speaking a bunch of hogwash. And after everything that you did…I would rather break the Sannin circle than consider marriage”

Jiraiya then cleared his throat. He reached inside the folds of his green short kimono shirt and revealed what appeared to be a scroll. And Tsunade watched as Jiraiya brought it in front of her, unrivalled it to reveal the contents within:

**This document hereby acknowledges the marriage between Jiraiya Monogatari and Tsunade Senju.**

She saw Jiraiya’s signature, that was something which had been obvious. But she was absolutely shocked when she saw none other than her sensei’s signature present as the acting authority figure for Tsunade.

These were only some of the things which she had read which repulsed her. But there was a way out of it, she was sure. Whatever loophole Jiraiya had used, she was sure there was a way out of it. There was no legal way Jiraiya could own her and keep her in the village under the guise of her staying by her husband's side.

"That means nothing Jiraiya…even if I’ve been betrayed. Whatever loophole you think that you have over my head to make this official, you don’t have it. And once I’m free of this predicament, I will leave the village and I will never return to this wretched place.”

Jiraiya rolled up the scroll and sighed:

“You can’t leave me Tsunade…not when you have something which belongs to me”

Tsunade narrowed her eyes:

“Something which belongs to you! If you want it then take it…I want nothing to do with whatever I supposedly have which is yours”

Jiraiya’s hardened his face:

“You not leaving me Tsunade, you belong with me. And you wouldn’t leave me, not when it’s my duty to take care of you two”

Tsunade laughed:

“Shizune? Shizune can take care of herself”

Jiraiya then got up from his chair. Tsunade tensed up, only to realise that he was reached for the bedcovers, as he said:

“You wondered why I had you sedated for eight months, you wonder why our marriage is legal. It’s a simple ancient law Tsunade, a man is entitled to have his child and it’s mother under his roof…”

And it was when Jiraiya had completely stripped the covers of Tsunade’s bed. that Tsunade was meet with a sight which she had never believed to be possible. For as she looked down she saw that her stomach had swelled up like a hard massive watermelon. She then started breathing heavily.

“You’re not leaving me Tsunade, not when you are carrying my child. We will be a family like we were always meant to be from the _very_ beginning”

Tsunade found herself no longer able to be angry, but rather scared, scared for the child which rested in her stomach. This was the reason why Jiraiya had forced himself on her so that she would get pregnant no matter what. By doing this it meant that she would be tethered to the village. Jiraiya's loyalty to the village was unquestionable. And since he was the father of the child, she would _never_ be able to leave.

“Why me? Why did you force me to carry your heir?” She asked him.

Jiraiya smiled and responded by stroking her swollen belly:

“I already have an heir Tsunade, he was born sixth months ago. No…this child will make sure that the Sannin circle is never broken. You will learn to love me Tsunade, no matter how long it takes. My youngest child will make that possible."

Tsunade willed herself to stay calm. So she asked him:

“Who is the mother of your heir?”

Jiraiya beamed:

“Little Sasuke’s mother is Orochimaru”

……….

It was a few days after Tsunade had been woken from her medically induced coma that the cramps had begun. And even though she had tried so hard to hide the fact that she had gone into labour. The medical teams loyal to the Sandaime had been watching her like a hawk. And it wasn’t long until they had lifted her onto the gurney bed and wheeled her into the delivery room. Once there, her labour pains became so unbearable. All she wanted to do was push and relieve herself from the pain. So even though she was in enemy territory. She was was completely defenceless. She had no choice to obey whatever the low life midwives were instructing her to do.

“Push Lady Tsunade…the head is beginning to crown”

Tsunade knew all the protocols which came with childbirth. Though she had never thought that she would go through the pain herself. With all the pain came a deep feeling of sadness. She was the last Senju, there was no there to help her through this time.

Then she found herself conjuring up a mental image of her illustrious grandfather. She worked on recalling the tenderness of his tone. Then his musky aroma which had always made her feel so safe and cared for as a child. He had been the one who had instilled the strong ideas into her to protect her blood, no matter what. This was part of the reason why, even if she acted like it, she could never hate a child born from her.

“It’s alright granddaughter…you are doing so well...”

Hashirama’s voice was so sincere and comforting, and in her overwhelmed and sweaty state. She relished in her fantasy of having her grandfather there. She enjoyed him stroking her hair like he had done so many times when she had felt a bit under the weather.

She had wanted to call out to him, beg him to never leave her, especially since she knew that dark times were coming.

And she found her heart fluttering when she had reached out to grab her grandfather’s hand for support. It was not long until she felt him squeezing her hand to let her know that he was there. And once she was convinced of this. She permitted her to continue pushing and as a result, crying out from the agony she was experiencing:

“You are doing so well dear grandchild…the next generation of the Senju clan is almost here”

Tsunade felt true bliss with hearing Hashirama’s voice. She tightened her grip around his hand. Finding herself to be more and more contented than the solid presence of the hand had meant that in her time of need. Her grandfather had somehow found her way back to her.

And then Tsunade found herself giving one last push and she heard the sound of the newborn’s wailing breaking her fevered mind state. And it was just as she was about to gather the courage to call to her grandfather. She heard a voice which had made reality come crashing down on her like a massive ton of bricks:

“Clean the infant up, and I will take care of the necessary paperwork.”

Tsunade was quickly becoming aware of her surroundings. Her heart broke to see that the image of her grandfather had really been just an illusion. And as her vision cleared she saw the fussing child in none other than the arms of the man she despised...Jiraiya.

The slight delirium she had experienced during childbirth was now turning into full-blown on panic. As her newly developed mothering instincts were screaming out to her to get her child. And protect the child from the evil man who was holding her baby captive.

As she cried out:

“My baby! You son of bitch…don’t you dare take my baby away from me!”

Tsunade’s words had caused Jiraiya to turn his attention to her defensive state. And he eyed her softly, before calling out to someone she had not been expecting:

“Shizune…keep Tsunade company while I sort out everything.”

Tsunade was about to conjure up a full-blown tantrum against him. But she was cut off by none other then Shizune rushing to her side, holding her hand and saying to her in a soft tone of voice:

“It’s okay, Lady Tsunade, you’re safe now…you’re safe.”

Tsunade did not really care much about her safety. They were taking her baby away, they were taking her away. And once they were no longer in sight. Tsunade burst into tears and sobbed loudly as Shizune held arms. All the brunette could do was to apologise again and again for putting her in this predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Tsunade thinks of someone other than herself for once.
> 
> Kudos and comments would be very much appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orochimaru's jealousy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Tobee, Weeb_Trashie and all the guests who lefts kudos on the last chapter!

“The clan medics tell me that childbirth was draining for Hana but I can tell that your weary eyes are not from that, Lady Tsunade.”

Tsunade had been in the hospital for days, longer than most who stayed after childbirth. The official reports were that she had had a difficult experience. Tsunade would quite like to come out and say that her exhaustion was not due to that. But then she found herself too tired to fight public opinion.

She was even struggling to keep her eyes open for Hiashi Hyūga, and she had been the one to summon him.

“I was kept in a chemically induced coma for most of the pregnancy. Apparently, my dear teammates worried that I might try and cause a miscarriage.” Tsunade hissed. She was still in the hospital bed, sitting up mind you, but it was not very dignified. The veins around Hiashi Hyūga’s byakugan bulged. Tsunade might have once taken that as a threat, but then it was not as if she had her strength to defend herself. He had done something to screw that up and he seemed to want to keep it that way.

“And yet it seems that the other Sannin were incorrect in your suppositions to harm the child. I assume you have summoned me here today to discuss Sayuri Monogatari, am I correct?”

Tsunade furrowed her eyes.

“Well…”

Hiashi’s serious expression was starting to soften. She could then see it, the pity in his eyes.

“I cannot undo the marriage contract I am afraid. Monogatari is listed as one of the great Samurai clans of the Land of Iron. As Jiraiya is one of the last remaining survivors, his station is pretty much close to the level of Senju. The village elders knew what they were doing when they matched him to you.”

Tsunade gritted her teeth. So Jiraiya was from that Samurai clan? No wonder he was always so efficient in taijutsu. She had relied on chakra to give her a boost, he had never needed to do that.

“So the bastard is pretty much nobility then. Oh he’s going to love lording that over me, isn’t he?” Tsunade cussed.

Hiashi was looking at her as if she were not on the ball. Figures she would still be out of it.

“You wish to discuss your daughter then? Sayuri?”

Then Tsunade understood, even as the sleepiness was starting to set in.

“Sayuri? Small lily? So that’s what he decided to call her…” Tsunade felt her face becoming warm. It had been a week and still, she had not seen the child. Jiraiya had come to visit her. She had railed against him. He had only sat there quiet or feeding her food. She had tried throwing that in his face and that was the only time he spoke to her.

_Eat Tsunade and recover. Then I can bring you home to our baby._

“It’s an appropriate name for the child of those two clans.”

Tsunade shuddered. She felt sick. What sort of a mother was she? Her baby was probably in the care of that snake. She hadn’t even known her name…

“Yeah, my daughter…Sayuri…” Saying her name was still so foreign to Tsunade. She wanted to wring Jiraiya’s neck. He had not told her on purpose, hadn’t he?

“I don’t want her to be put at a disadvantage to Orochimaru’s brat,” Tsunade said. Sasuke was his name, yes Tsuande remembered that.

“Hmm…yes, records state that Lord Fourth and Lady Kushina are his godparents,” Hiashi told her. Tsunade gave a small smile, of course, they are.

Tsunade then looked at the Hyūga clan head. He was looking at her. He then moved forward to sit down for the first time since he had turned up in her hospital room. He reached inside his kimono robes to remove a small bag, a flat bag. He took out a pile of pales and two pens.

Tsunade frowned at him. He frowned back.

“We Hyūga always come prepared Princess Tsunade. As the clan head, I embody those values.” Hiashi told her as if that was a fact not to be disputed. Tsunade smiled. No wonder the Hyūgas had the unofficial title of mind readers, and that wasn’t even their kekkai genkai.

“You want to do this? I don’t even have to ask you?” Tsunade confirmed.

Hiashi pushed a pen into her hand.

“The village only looks towards Jiraiya Monogatari’s eldest son Sasuke. He’s the boy slated to carry on the Sannin legacy. He might even get claimed by the land of Iron.”

Tsunade pressed her lips together. And it wasn’t as if the Sannin were actually a clan in the first place. Oh, is that what Jiraiya wanted?

“And you are willing to give my daughter a chance?” Tsunade’s heart gave a thump, her chest felt heavy. Milk was returning to her breasts. Was Sayuri getting feed? Tsunade tried to wrack her brain to try to remember if they had ever brought a breast pump to her.

“Most are very much wrapped up in Lord Jiraiya’s recently revealed Monogatari status. But we in the Hyūga clan remember that Sasuke Monogatari was conceived in the most unnatural way. Orochimaru might have done something unbelievable, but he will always be a shinobi who came from civilian parents.” Hiashi explained to her.

Tsunade then looked down at the papers. It was the usual jargon of assigning godparents. Tsunade took a few minutes to sign, Hiashi did it within seconds.

Tsunade looked up at Hiashi with her eyebrows raised.

“And Sayuri?” Tsunade was starting to become more familiar with saying her daughter’s name now.

Hiashi smiled for the first time, it seemed genuine as he continued to say:

“We in the Hyūga clan recognise that your daughter comes from two powerful clans. We also remember that she is the great-granddaughter of the greatest shinobi to ever live. Jiraiya’s eldest son Sasuke might be at the centre of everyone’s attention. We Hyūga, however, believe that blood will win out and Sayuri will do honour to her Senju heritage.”

Some time after that sleep claimed Tsunade.

...............

The next time Tsunade woke up, she woke up to the sound of crying. Well, it wasn’t crying exactly, but of a baby fussing. Her eyes snapped open and then she saw them. Orochimaru was standing in front of her, in his arms he was rocking a babe with hair as white as Jiraiya’s.

“Yes, yes, little Sayuri, I know, I know you’re hungry,”

Tsunade’s heartbeat picked up at that. That baby was _Sayuri_?! Tsunade then had a deep desire to get out of the bed. She even began to push her way out of the bed. The dizziness was not so prominent but her legs felt weak.

Orochimaru was by her side before she could properly stand up.

“Woah, Tsunade. Woah there. It’s best that we wait for Jira to help you.” Tsunade frowned, the snake actually sounded worried about her. How _odd_?

“Well if she’s hungry, then let me feed _my_ baby.” Tsunade snapped. 

Orochimaru looked down at her baby, pressing his lips together. He then looked at Tsunade giving her a _jealous_ look? Tsunade wanted to tease him about it, but she wanted her baby more.

Orochimaru sighed:

“Fine, but get back into bed. Jira will never be able to forgive me if I let you drop Sayuri whilst she is _feeding_.” 

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows. There is was again, the jealousy in his tone. What did he have to be jealous of? She was the one that Jiraiya had forced into a marriage with him, Orochimaru had spread his legs for the pervert _willingly_.

Once Tsunade had her back once again against the pillows, Orochimaru made his way over. For a few minutes, he seemed to have an unbearably tight hold on her baby. Then Sayuri started crying in earnest now and Tsunade raised her eyebrows at Orochimaru. The raven lowered her baby into her awaiting arms but the apprehension in his eyes was palpable.

In fact, even when Tsunade lowered her hospital gown to guide Sayuri to her nipple, Orochimaru would not let all together go.

Tsunade then suppressed a small wince when Sayuri started to suck. She opened her eyes to see Orochimaru’s eyes blazing down on her. There was a mixture of fear in his eyes too. How strange...

"You can let go you know?" Tsunade ended up having to tell the raven.

"Just because you can _feed_ your baby doesn’t mean that she’s safe with you." Orochimaru hissed down at her.

Tsunade looked up at him.

"I am not going to kill _my_ baby, Orochimaru."

"How do I know that? I am sure that you will do anything to get back at Jira, including hurting his child!" Orochimaru snapped back.

Tsunade scoffed at that: "If I wanted to kill her, then why would I be feeding her you queer ignoramus shit!"

Orochimaru actually dared to try and pull Sayuri back at that point. Sayuri let out a scream. Then the door to the hospital room opened again to reveal Jiriaya himself.

"Let go Oro and give Tsunade some space." He said in a way that a general might give an order to his soldiers.

Tsunade watched as Orochimaru gave Jiriaya a defiant sort of pout. Tsunade had to stop herself snickering. Jiraiya was technically taking her side.

"But Jira we have to keep Sayuri safe. We have to..."

Jiraiya was coming closer now. He was pulling Orochimaru back as Tsunade watched the raven stumble. The fear was giving way to burning jealously. Tsunade then placed Sayuri into her the breast. The commotion had upset her baby too much.

"But Jira..." Tsunade heard Orochimaru whine. She saw as Jiriaya wrapped his arms around the raven’s back, cradling him like a lover. Good for them, at least they wouldn’t be wanting anything from her. They could have sex with each other.

"Hush my angel, hush. I know this is hard for you. I know how desperately you want to feed little Sasuke like that." Jiraiya's words shocked Tsunade. Orochimaru was jealous of her for breastfeeding Sayuri? Surely he would be able to...? Tsunade eyed Orochimaru’s flat chest. Oh, so he couldn’t do it then.

Tsunade’s face erupted into a rather smug smile. Well, it looked like her baby already did have one leg up over Jiriaya’s precious Sannin heir. She had been conceived naturally, that meant that she could be feed naturally too.

Tsunade shuddered, well Sayuri’s conception had not been all that normal. The village elders had pushed her through sanctioned rape, the bastards. But did they really have to choose Jiraiya? Tsunade had actually read through their marriage contract. There were explicit statements well more like demands on Jiraiya’s part for guaranteed conjugal relations of at least once a week.

The thought made her want to hurl.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see it was Jiraiya. Orochimaru was somewhere off to the side sulking. 

“Everything alright there Tsunade?” He asked her.

“I am perfectly capable of breastfeeding, _Jiraiya_. I am a medic, these are things I know about and _don’t_ need help with.” Tsunade hissed at him defiantly. Jiraiya was now looking down at her and Sayuri and his eyes were glowing. He had probably thought that he had gained some great prize with the two of them, but really, it was not as if Tsunade would actually learn to love…

Jiraiya was leaning over pressing a kiss right to her forehead. Tsunade knew that she ought to feel repulsed by such a gesture but it was kind of sweet. She did have her breasts out and he wasn’t even groping her.

But then what he did next made her quickly reconsider. He wrapped a blanket around the two of them, covering her modesty, before hoisting them up into his arms.

“Jiraiya…what…what are you doing?” Tsunade squawked as Sayuri gave a wail.

It was Orochimaru who gave her, her answer.

“Don’t fuss Tsunade you’ll upset Sayuri. Jiraiya’s only doing what any good husband would do and carry you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Tsunade realises that she might be the only one displeased with her marriage to Jiraiya...
> 
> Kudos and comments would be very much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Tsunade's new life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to Nimowae for your feedback! It has really gotten me thinking on how to legitimately speed up ways for Tsunade to become more willing.
> 
> Thank you to EmanAbed123 and the guests the left kudos after the last chapter!

Tsunade was not sure how she felt about being carried. Her parents had raised her to be a strong independent woman. She was the granddaughter of the First Hokage. She was not a damsel in distress or a demure wife to obey the command of her husband. Her husband…mother fucking Jiraiya  _ Monogatari _ . 

She remembered the first time Jiraiya had introduced himself to her. Snotty six-year-old had come up declaring that he would one day marry his teammates. Tsunade had bonked him on the head, little shit had been making declarations he had not to place saying. He got his wish in the end.

“Lord Jiraiya.”

Sayuri’s big brown eyes had been hogging all of Tsunade’s attention. They were her grandfather’s eyes. How curious, not even Kawaki had had eyes so brown?

Some might think that Tsunade would hate Sayuri for looking very much like Jiraiya, but she didn’t. She hoped for a future where Sayuri would be anything but like her father. Even if by some miracle Jiraiya actually managed to seduce her. Ha, he was too possessive to be tender and loving like Dan had. It was not as if he would put her needs above his, the selfish git. 

“Thank you ever so much for taking such good of my wife.”

Tsunade looked up from Sayuri’s big brown eyes. She pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes. The nurses were fluttering their eyes, they were jiggling their hips and flashing their boobs. Oh god, the bloody hypocrites. Once upon a time, they were the one who had screamed and cursed Jiraiya for being a bloody pervert. Now they were fawning over him, damn it, they were pretty much begging to get fucked by him. So much for having a family name like Monogatari. Little orphan Jiraiya had pretty much become royalty. Tsunade had to stop herself making retching noises at the scene.

“Hmm, yes, no one can have our Jiraiya but us, isn’t that right Tsunade?” 

Tsunade narrowed her eyes to see Orochimaru hunching over, invading her personal space. She gave him a good sneer, he returned the favour.

“They can have him.” Tsunade huffed.

Orochimaru was now smiling at her, smiling of all things.

“Oh, Tsunade you won’t be saying that once you learn to enjoy Jiraiya’s cock.” 

Tsunade was too scandalised to glare at Orochimaru to hide the shock in her features. As if Jiraiya would be able to dickmatise her. She was not stupid enough to fall in love after that sanctioned rape,  _ that _ brutal rape.

...............

“So how are Minato and Kushina doing with their own bundle of joy?” 

They had finally exited the hospital. Tsunade had kind of hoped Jiraiya would have just set up down and let one of those nurses jump him. She had not appreciated Orochimaru’s statement. Learn to love Jiraiya’s cock. He might but she was not like him. She found it a big turn off when a man was forceful. She would follow an Alpha male but  _ only _ if he had earned her respect. 

Her grandfather had been that sort of man. But at least he didn’t force his will onto others, Tsunade loved him deeply for that. 

“Naruto. Oh, he’s a little rascal. I’m sure that having our little Sasuke befriend him will do him some good. Sasuke is ever so well mannered.” Tsunade heard Orochimaru say.

Tsunade looked down at Sayuri. When Orochimaru said well mannered was that code for doing what he was told. Sasuke was what six months? Tsunade did not want Sayuri to obey without question. Tsunade knew that she might be a hostage, but Sayuri…she ought to have the chance to flourish.

“Lord Jiraiya! Lord Jiraiya!” 

The men in her life ceased their chatter at that point and Tsunade looked up to see them, crowds of the villagers were coming at them like locusts. 

Sayuri immediately started whimpering at that point.

“Hush, hush now Sayuri,” 

Tsunade flinched at Jiraiya’s sudden order. She could feel his eyes bearing into the back of her head and looking right down at Sayuri…who had gone quiet by an order alone.

Tsunade looked down at Sayuri she was turning in her arms nodding off. Jiraiya could just get  _ her _ baby to settle just like that. Oh no, oh no, if Jiraiya had Sayuri under his command then how long until she too would be enthralled?

“Look, look, look, it’s true, it’s true, Princess Tsunade has had a child. She has  _ finally _ had a  _ child _ !”

They were getting very, very close. Tsunade only pulled Sayuri closer. Sayuri turned again, but this time she turned to nuzzle into her chest. Tsunade's heart fluttered at that. 

“She’s so cute. She looks so much like Lord Jiraiya! Can we get a closer look, please, please, please…?”

Tsunade was starting to hunch over Sayuri. She would not let her baby be gawked at. It was bad enough that they were doing it with her, she would not have Sayuri subject to it either.

Jiraiya started humming behind her. It made the hairs stand up on her back.

“Now, now, everyone please keep a respectable distance. The comfort of  _ my _ wife and our child are paramount.”

Tsunade looked up, everyone did take a step back. Jiraiya started walking again. They were going somewhere…would it be…that house?

She then watched as the villagers began to bow their heads one by one. Tsunade felt her body going cold, cold in disgust at that. They were affording Jiraiya the respect that they had once granted her  _ own _ grandfather.

“Bless you, Lord Jiraiya, bless you, bless you for guaranteeing the survival of Lord First’s bloodline.”

Something then hit Tsuande, uh oh, was she about to become Jiraiya’s baby factory. She, she hoped now.

“Yes, Jira you did a big thing with Sayuri you know. A few more years and Tsunade’s monthly cycle would have come to an end and impregnation would have been impossible.”

Jiraiya hummed at that.

“Well, the sleeping drug has brought her monthly cycle to an end.”

“No more babies?” Orochimaru asked.

“No more, angel, I promise.”

Hearing her teammates confirm that only meant that she could once again breathe easy.

...............

Tsunade was miffed. Orochimaru had dressed her…Orochimaru. And in a pink yukata of all things, a pink one! Tsunade never felt so infantile and so belittled in her entire life. But that was not the worst thing, what was worst thing was the way Jiraiya had peeled Sayuri away from her. Tsunade had hoped that her baby would cry a little, or start to fuss at being taken away, but no such luck. 

Did Sayuri already like Jiraiya more than her? How was Tsuande supposed to keep hating her new husband like that?

The only thing that Tsunade could hope for when Orochimaru took her back out to the living room was that Jiraiya would hand her back. But to her dismay, Jiraiya was no longer even there. 

“You best take a seat Tsunade. You might no longer be bed-bound, but we don’t want you to have any sudden fainting fancies.”

Tsunade curled her lips.

“I’m not a weakling, snake boy!”

Orochimaru was sitting down on one of the couches. He was giving her a pitying look.

“If you’re going to be difficult Tsunade, I might as well advise Jira not to bring Sayuri back tonight.”

Tsunade ground her teeth. Now they were holding her own child over her. The bastards, the both of them. And she had to live with them too. Urgh!

So Tsunade sat down, making sure to give Orochimaru had the meanest glare. He only seemed to find the whole thing very amusing.

“Hmm…hopefully we will be able to find more  _ pleasurable _ ways for you to cooperate with us Tsunade.”

Tsunade crossed her arms and turned her head. The bastard had the audacity to hold sex over her head. What did he really think that one day they would be sharing regular threeways? As if. They would need a miracle for Tsunade to relinquish the control she had over her mental faculties.

“Now that you are joined our household Tsunade. I feel that you must understand the routine to best adapt.” 

Make her adapt to a “routine” what with Orochimaru as the main sister wife. Ha, ha, as if she would do…

“I don’t see anything funny about that Tsunade. Our children benefit from this routine tremendously.” Orochimaru straight out deflated any humour Tsunade had from the situation at that. 

Tsunade groaned and lay back.

“Fine. Whatever.”

“Nine o’clock rise.”

Tsunade looked down, frowning:

“That’s a bit late, isn’t it?” 

Orochimaru was lifting an eyebrow: “Nighttime feedings or have you forgotten with we have two babies in the house.”

Tsunade cocked her head.

“I will get up to feed  _ my _ baby from now on.”

Orochimaru was giving her breasts the evil eye as he said:

“Jiraiya will bring Sayuri to you when needed.”

Tsunade frowned. So Jiraiya was getting up to do the feedings. How strange? As far as Tsunade had known it Jiraiya had never committed to anything. Now he was actually committing to fatherhood, how utterly  _ bewildering _ .

“Nine to ten is dressing and feeding time.” Orochimaru continued.

Well, Tsunade couldn’t argue with that.

“Ten to eleven is playtime.”

Tsunade’s eyes fell to the deep green playpen in the centre of the living room. She eyed the toys, there were so many of them. Too many for one child, but two… Oh god, was the intention to raise Sasuke and Sayuri being raised as brother and sister? Tsunade knew that it was not fair to hate an innocent child but…he was still the son of Orochimaru.

“Ten to eleven is also breakfast time for us Tsunade,” Orochimaru added.

Tsunade sighed.

“From eleven o’clock onwards it’s playdates and taking the children out of the house.” Orochimaru continued.

Tsunade’s eyes fell to the small ticking clock on the mantlepiece. It was gone a little after twelve. Oh so was that the reason why Jiraiya had taken Sayuri out, because of this routine?

“Naptimes are usually from two to four.”

Tsunade was starting to get this horrible feeling. Everything revolved around the child. When would she get the chance to even get out of this fucking house, when…

“Ask your question Tsunade?” Orochimaru cut in.

Tsunade then glared at Orochimaru, he returned the favour. 

“Am I to be confined to the house, Orochimaru?” 

Orochimaru eyed her before raising his eyebrows and smiling.

“You are confined to the village Tsunade. I think you have had enough time away sullying the Sannin reputation to last a lifetime…”

Tsunade blew a raspberry at that.

“I had suggested to Jira that you might like to spend your time as a healer in the hospital, but if you’re insistent on acting so childish that I might tell Jira otherwise…”

Tsunade went quiet at that.

“Four o’clock feeding.”

Tsunade made sure to keep a straight face from then on out.

“Five to seven is playtime and a chance for our family to spend time together. Seven is bathtime and eight is bed. Any more questions Tsunade?” Orochimaru asked her.

Tsunade blinked at him before stating:

“I will be taking one of the rooms on the second floor.”

Orochimaru shook his head making Tsunade frown.

“No Tsunade. Just as we kept Sasuke and Sayuri together. You will be sleeping with us.”

Tsunade felt her face going hot. 

“In the same bed.”

That didn’t ease Tsunade’s embarrassment as she started to sputter:

“That’s…that is  _ really _ not necessary.” 

But Orochimaru was the one frowning at her now.

“We’re all adults, nothing is going to happen that we don’t want to happen.”

If Tsunade were not sitting down at that moment her legs would have likely given way.

“Oh god, you didn’t just say that  _ you _ didn’t just come out a say it!”

Orochimaru was the one snickering at her under his breath.

“What  _ sex _ ?”

Tsunade let out a shriek at that.

“Oh come on Tsunade don’t be so shy. We’ll start you on your regular Thursday nights with Jiraiya to settle you in.”

And Tsunade wished the ground would have swallowed her whole right there and then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, the first Thursday night.
> 
> Please consider leaving some kudos and comments! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade realises there's no point in running...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to MidnightMarauders for your feedback! I have made sure to answer why she can't.
> 
> Thank you to Constant_Questions, Ooflatoof and all the guests who left kudos after the last chapter!
> 
> To those of you who bookmarked after the last chapter, I hope you stick around :)

Screw Thursday night. Tsunade dashed from the house as soon as Orochimaru was busy with the nighttime ritual of bathing the babies. Sayuri seemed to love her well enough but then she afforded the same love to Jiraiya and Orochimaru as well. Tsunade did not like the idea of that, much like she could not stand the idea of Jiraiya claiming “congegal rights” that night. So before he could even come back to the house from his meeting with Minato, Tsunade was out of the house. Screw Thursday and screw her life. She refused to put up with more of this captivity.

But then she couldn’t get much further than the village centre. She would have to face the border guards. There was no chance that she would be getting past them. The villagers were way too happy to see that she had was back and here to stay.

Screw the Sandaime. Screw the council for trapping her in this sham of a marriage. And screw Jiraiya for not being some loathsome orphan and part of a noble Iron clan. If he had only been a civilian then this stupid marriage would not have stood.

“Now hime, was it really necessary for you to run out of the house? We do have a date tonight?” 

Tsuande froze. She had kept to the outskirts of buildings. She had thought that the Sandaime would send his own guards after her to bring her back. She did not think that Jiraiya would come looking for her in person. 

“I might not be a sensor hime, but you know that I am the best person to track you down. We do share a seal connection.”

Tsuande grit her teeth. The seal connection that that bastard was talking about was the one that had been sealed with Jiraiya’s own blood. Tsunade first port of call who have been to beat Jiraiya right to death. But this seal meant that Tsuande no longer had access to her strength. She could heal though. The council no doubt thought that those skills were irreplacable.

But then she would have to want to become a healer in the hospital. And why would she do that when she was little more than a glorified whore?

“Your Mummy is trying to fight a battle that’s not worth it. Don’t you think so my little hime?” 

Little hime? There was only one person that Jiraiya would call by that title. Kami, no, kami, no he couldn’t have brought her. Tsunade had to come out from her hiding place. She had to check. It was too late at night for their one month old baby to even be up at this time.

And as soon as she came face to face with Jiraiya and…and, shit he had Sayuri in his arms.

“How _dare_ you?! Since when does she not deserve her beauty sleep, you pervert.” 

Jiraiya turned to face her, as Tsunade saw as he patted the back of her daughter’s head. Tsunade then felt something kind of horrible, she had actually thought that she could leave behind her only child, the only other one who had inherited her grandfather’s blood. 

“Well, Sayuri could hardly rest well once _her_ mother decided that she was going to run away from _her_ family.” 

Tsunade trembled in anger as she lifted her index finger and wagged it at Jiraiya, shouting:

“Family. Family, what _family_?” 

And that pervert dared to bring Sayuri even higher. He dared to whisper into her ears as Sayuri’s big brown eyes lit up in delight. Damn Jiraiya and his silky tongue.

It wouldn’t work on her…

“Oh come on hime, don’t be like that…” He cooed at her. 

Tsunade raised her hands as if to fight him. But damn it, not as if that would do any good. The feeling of weakness was even worse when _he_ was around.

“Don’t be like… _what_? _You’re_ the one that took me against my will. _You’re_ the one who’s entrapped me in this farce of a marriage. And _you’re_ the reason I can’t access my strength…” 

Even with the nighttime lamps now illuminating the streets of the village, Tsunade could still see it. Jiraiya’s cocky, I get what I want grin…

“Well hime, you can’t blame me for finding a more permanent way to protect myself from your more violent outbursts.” Jiraiya _had_ to just come and say it, because of course he did. 

“I will get it back one day…”

Jiraiya continued but it was not a response to her statement. 

“Our marriage is no farce Tsunade. I won’t tolerate you saying such things…”

Tsunade felt the shudden urge to scream about shout. But damn it, he still had Sayuri in his arms, and she seemed to be gradually falling to sleep on his shoulder.

“I’m not your property you bastard, you don’t have the right to keep me around like your glorified…” Tsuande huffed.

Jiraiya let out a loud cough.

“Wife, Tsunade, you’re my wife. And there will be no changing that.”

Tsunade then turned her back to walk away. She didn’t want to deal with him any more tonight. 

“Are you leaving Tsuande?”

Tsunade stopped walking as she turned her head back to glare at the bastard.

“Anything is better then…then…”

Jiraiya then gave a thoughtful hum.

“Tell me Tsunade was your life really better when you were away from the village, loosing poker game after poker game and drinking yourself until blacking out?”

Now Tsunade really could not walk away. She had to engage him, and by doing that, she only gave Jiraiya the opening to approach.

“Is your life now really that much worse now then it was back then?” Jiraiya was speaking to her in a tender tone now. He was coming close, he was passing Sayuri into her arms. Tsunade felt her heart swell in warmth at Sayuri coming closer.

Tsunade looked up at Jiraiya’s calm grey eyes.

“N-No.” 

Jiraiya then gave her a peak on the lips and she didn’t feel the revulsion she thought she would.

...............

Jiraiya was being gentle with her. Jiraiya was being like Dan was. Jiraiya was running his hands along her naked breasts and kneading them as Tsunade writhed underneath Jiraiya’s near naked body. Oh kami, this was happening, this was happening and Tsunade didn’t have the will to kick up a fuss.

Jiraiya was massaging her breasts, kissing them and all Tsuande could do was further get lost in the pleasurable sensations wracking her body. Her panties began to soil. Oh god she couldn’t believe it, she was…she was betraying…

Tsunade then witnessed as Jiraiya draw close. He stole another kiss from her lips and then another and then a third. 

When Jiraiya pulled away, their mouths were still joint by the spit between the two of them. 

“You have a lovely looking face hime. It’s good that you came home to where you belong…”

Tsunade shivered and groaned as she felt Jiraiya trace his finger from between her breasts, down her navel and then pressed down on the wetness off her pants.

“Hmm, looks like I will be making sure to pay more attention to hime’s magnificent melons in the future, _won’t_ I?” 

Tsunade arched her back from the moment that Jiraiya’s fingers moved past her panties and pressed into her wet core.

“Huuumuh!” Tsunade choked and groaned Jiraiya’s fingers moved past the folds of her cunt. And then all Tsunade could register was Jiraiya’s fingers continually rubbing away at her folds…

Soon her cunt started to throb more and more, her groans turned to moans and little cries that she was trying to hold back. She was bending her arms back into the bed as her shaking increased.

And then Tsunade was throwing her head back, crying out and cumming into her panties all over again. Oh god, she was like a teenager all over again, just what was Jiraiya reducing her to. 

“Hmm, it should feel good this time, hime…”

Good, good what should feel…?

Tsunade then felt Jiraiya hooking his finger into her panties before pulling them down her legs. She watched too far, gone in need to protest, as he threw them to the floor. 

Tsunade couldn’t believe it. Her body was refusing to fight Jiraiya. But then Jiraiya was being ever so gentle with her. She had always thought that Jiraiya was a beast, rough and unruly but now he was treating her like…like a princess…

Tsunade jumped. She shuddered when she felt something big, hot and engorged pressed up against her cunt.

She blinked to see Jiraiya drawing in close, pressing his forehead to hers so that they were looking right into each other’s eyes.

This was…this was very close and personal.

“Tsunade, it would be a shame to waste more time when your pussy is so wet and wanting…” He kissed her on the forehead.

Tsunade cringed as she tried to argue:

“But…but…I don’t…I don’t you to hurt me. I don’t…”

Jiraiya then pressed down on her body, wrapping his arms around her naked back. He murmered into her ear.

“I can be gentle you know. And I really don’t want our marriage to be filled with more rape.”

“But…”

Tsunade felt Jiraiya’s erection throbbing against her cunt. Her cunt was throbbing in equal measure, her body wanted this, but did…did she?

“I don’t love you.”

Jiraiya then kissed her on the side of her head. Tsunade’s heart gave a thump. He was acting as kind as Dan, but Dan was the one she loved, the only one she would ever love…

“Hmm…I know…but I’m sure that I can work on that and I will start that now…”

Jiraiya was then pressing his hips right down into hers. She cried out as Jiraiya was pushing and pushing right on into her cunt. That’s when something in her snapped, the fogginess that clouded her mind and the heaviness which had claimed her body was intense, but Tsuande still willed herself to move her hand between their bodies.

Jiraiya gripped that arm before she could even go through with her plan. He pushed it back down onto the bed.

“Come now Tsunade, your pussy wants me to thrust…” 

“No…” Tsunade quipped.

“Yes, hime, yes…”

And then Jiraiya was rolling his hips into hers. She didn’t want this. She might have come home with him to be with Sayuri but she…she…

Tsunade let out a cry as she felt her inner walls tightening and loosening around Jiraiya’s cock. The memory of her panic of the last time Jiraiya had entered her returned. Back then she had been doing everything to push him off. This time her body had no fight in it.

Jiraiya was increasing his pace ever so slightly. Tsunade felt the nerves in her body coming alive. She felt her stomach starting to clench as there were waves of something pleasant washing over her body. And it was only increasing the more Jiraiya thrust into her.

He was being slow about it. He was being gentle about it. His arms were still wrapped around her body. He was really not let her go. But he was being gentle, l…loving… And those waves of pleasure washed increasingly over her body.

Tsunade soon couldn’t hold back the moans, the gasps and then the cries.

“Does that feel good hime?” Jiraiya murmered into her ear.

The pressure in stomach was now growing. Oh god it was but…but Tsunade couldn’t admit…Jiraiya was her captor…she could never l…love…

“You will learn to love me hime. You love Sayuri…”

Tsunade felt as if she ought to deny that but…but she couldn’t. Sayuri was hers, the only child she would have.

Then Tsunade found herself shaking more and more. Her stomach was clenching ever so much. Oh god, her body was liking this, she could feel it. The orgasm, it was coming, it was coming, it was…

Tsunade hunched forward as she came hard from Jiraiya’s cock alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, a time jump to keep things interesting, I hope.
> 
> Please consider leaving some kudos and comments! Thanks!


End file.
